Little Gyland'r
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: This is a direct sequel to Truculent. Tatakai tries to deal with the 2 day non-fighting probation. Will he be able to do it? Or will he become a menace due to his battlelust? Plus what does this term "Gyland'r" mean that Starfire keeps calling him?
1. prologue

**In Tatakai's room**

Tatakai is walking around in circles and his hands are trembling. The fact that he still has two days left not to fight or train is torture to him.

"Ahhhhh! I gotta figure something out. If I don't figure out how to release my energy soon, I will go crazy!" He thinks in his head.

BB knocks on his door. The knocks sound like a bell ringing in a boxing match to him. Tatakai puts his dukes up.

"Who IS IT!" He demands.

"Chill dude. It's me Tatakai. Robin wants to talk to you in the training room."

**Training room**

Tatakai enters and sees the Titans awaiting him.

"Tatakai. I've decided to allow you to redeem yourself. You shall take on one of the Titans in a fight."

"Alright. About time!" Tatakai blows up in joy! He puts his battle smile on his face.

"Ok so who shall it be?" He looks around at Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and BB.

"Starfire." Robin says. Starfire comes out enthusiastically and waves at Tatakai.

"Ok. Tata…. NO!" Robin screams.

"Huuuuaaaa!" Without another thought Tatakai rushes toward Starfire with punches and kicks.

"Poor little Gyland'r." She says while easily blocking Tatakai's attacks. She now grabs him and puts him in a wrapped up headlock again.

"Sorry Tat. But you failed. You were supposed to fight without being too aggressive." Robin says.

Starfire lets Tatakai go, and helps him up.

Tatakai snatches away from her and walks toward his room.


	2. a temporary solution

Starfire flies after Tatakai to only see him try to evade her by changing course from his room to the main room. "Tatakai wait!" Star screams. "Get away!" He screams at her. Starfire looks in concern as he puts in Mortal Kombat.

"Little Gyland'r you know you cannot play that." Starfire says.

"Grrrrr!" Tatakai angers and takes out the disc.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and BB decide to tiptoe in on them and decide to try out their new prank.

"Ok Cyborg it's time to try out my new MEGA ITCH 4 powder." BB says.

He pulls out of his pocket a little itch bag with those exact words on it. He throws it at Starfire. "EIIIT!" Starfire screams and starts stratching like a madwoman.

BB snickers and Cyborg gets scared as he sees that Starfire is not happy at all.

"Beast Boy you… GLORGNAK FLAKNARK!" She screams at him with sharp teeth and her mouth big enough to swallow Beast Boy.

Tatakai gets up and walks toward his room for good now. As he walked pass Beast Boy he tells him "See she cussed you out in Tamaranian to. Some friend huh?" Starfire is hurt by his words as he walks off.

30 minutes later, BB and Cyborg are playing the game.

"I wonder how Tats doing bro?" BB asks.

"I don't know man but BooYah!" Cyborg says in triumph after knocking BB off the road of the racing game.

BB decides to try to get Cyborg to go with him and check on Tatakai.

"Let's go see what he's up to." BB says.

"Sure. It beats beating you over and over." Cyborg says as BB sinks his head in annoyance.

Walking down the hallway and on the way to Tatakai's room, BB and Cyborg couldn't help but play a guessing game about what Tatakai's doing.

"I bet he's in there stacking boxing gloves together and waiting on his time to run out." BB jokes.

"Blaaahahahaha!" They both laugh.

"No way man. He's probably having a pillow fight with the toilet." Cyborg cracks back.

"Hahhahaha!" They scream.

"Or I bet…" BB is cut off by Cyborg's sniffs as they both smell smoke coming from Tatakai's room.

"I knew that loose cannon couldn't handle it! He's burning his room up!" Cyborg screams as they both run and kick in his door. Smoke escapes the room like it had 25 to life!

"TATAKAI WHAT ARE YOU… doing?" Cyborg says as they both look with a dumbfounded expression on their face after they see what Tatakai is doing.

Tatakai turns around with nothing on but a towel wrapped around him like he just left the shower.

He gets up and looks up and BB and Cyborg and his eyes are bloodshot red but an even bigger surprise to BB and Cyborg is the relaxed smile on Tatakai's face.

"_Yo man wassup?"_ Tatakai says calmly as he slowly walks over and leans against his bed. As he does this, he reveals something between his fingers.

"A cigarette?" BB asks.

"That ain't no cigarette man! Somebody's been watching Friday a little too much!" Cyborg says as he walks over and snatches the blunt out of Tatakai's hand.

"_Chill dude. No need for the hostile takeover. There's plenty for everyone_." The smoke the escaped the room, causes the other Titans to go over and check on Tatakai.

"Titans! What's the problem?" Robin asks. They all are in his room and see Tatakai in this half-naked high state.

Robin is serious, Starfire is lost, BB is even more lost, Raven blushes up and Cyborg preparing to kick them all out of the room to have a 1-on-1 with Tatakai.

"_Wassup Star. Sorry for earlier. It was rude. We all just need hugs._" Tatakai says while hugging Star who smiles and gets surprised to see Tatakai happy.

"That must be some really powerful stuff bro!" BB says.

"Robin I'll take care of this one! He needs to learn! This unacceptable behavior will not be tolerated. Me and Tatakai gone have a LONG talk about this!" Cyborg says while he pushes them all out and Robin has a confident smirk on his face.

Cyborg storms in towards Tatakai while the most serious face as possible.

"Grrrrrr! TATAKAI! HOW COULD YOU MAN! YOU SMOKED ALL THIS WEED IN THE TOWER!" Cyborg says as he gets angrier and angrier as he gets closer to the calm Tatakai.

"without yo main homeboy man." Cyborg finished with puppy dog eyes.

"_Dude. Like I said there's plenty for everyone just check my drawer yo_. _I looked online and found out how to grow it myself. It'll be weeks before I can do it again._" Tatakai says.

Cyborg storms toward Tatakai's drawer opens it and sees the drawer filled with already rolled up blunts. His eyes widen as he feels as if he is in heaven.

Meanwhile, in the main room, Robin is pacing around back and forth wondering what Cyborg is telling Tatakai.

"I hope that Cyborg is giving my little Gyland'r some good advice!" Starfire says.

"Little… Guy… lander?" Raven asks.

"Correct Raven. It means…"

"I have to see what they are up to!" Robin says as he storms toward the room.

"Here we go." Raven nonchalantly says as the two follow him.

Robin goes in the room and sees that the smoke has gotten even stronger.

"What's going on in here! CYBORG!" Robin sees that Tatakai and Cyborg are in two couches both high as hell.

"_Wass wrong with Rob Tat?_" Cyborg asks Tatakai.

"_I_ _don't know man. He looks so tense yo. Maybe you should take one to Robin_." Tatakai says while offering Robin a nicely rolled up blunt.

"I'll be taking all of them and disposing of them immediately. Now where are the rest?" Robin asks.

"_In the drawer man_." Tatakai says.

Robin walks toward the drawer that Tatakai pointed to the drawer and Robin opens it to see that there is only half a drawer of blunts left.

"Where is the rest of it Cyborg and Tatakai?" Robin asks.

"_It's in your nose man!" _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Tatakai and Cyborg laugh.

"They smoked all of it!" Robin screams.

"Grrrrrr!" Robin stormed out of the room in frustration with the other blunts. The other Titans hear the furnace being turned on as Robin throws the blunt in there.

"_Awww dude! He ruins everything!" _Cyborg whimpers.

"_Yea. Come over here Beast Boy. It's still a few in my pants pocket. It's only a few, but it'll do the job."_

Beast Boy lighted up the blunts and they continued.

"_Dude. Tat. I never knew how chilled you can be yo." _Beast Boy says.

"_Yea I thought fighting was all you cared about. It was scary man."_

"_Yea. I'm just enjoying the moment man. I hope that I can figure something out tomorrow. Because Robin stole my other ummm. My ummmm."_

"_Your lunts man." _Cyborg mistakenly adds.

"_Yea that's it man. My lunts. Ahaahaa!" _Tatakai says.

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaa." _BB sighs very relaxed as they all fall asleep.


	3. Little Gyland'r's meaning revealed!

It is morning. Tatakai, BB, and Cyborg wake up.

"Uaaaa!" BB yarns.

"That was the best sleep I ever had. And I didn't even have to recharge my batteries." Cyborg says.

Their stomachs growl and they rush in the kitchen for breakfast.

"The munchies attack!" Cyborg screams as flips waffles and eats them on the way down.

BB is eating tofu.

Tatakai makes a sandwich bigger than the kitchen counter. He downs it in one bite.

The others look in shock.

"Wooow!" BB says.

Several hours pass now.

**Jump City Beach**

There are people screaming at the top of their lungs as Trident is attacking the beach.

"I am perfection. You are inferior. You all will worship me!" 50 of his clones say all at once.

The Teen Titans have arrived.

"Dude. Don't you remember what happened last time in the ocean?" BB asks.

"Titans Go!" Robin screams as the other Titans charge in for attack.

Tatakai draws his sword and prepares to charge with the others.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing Mr.? You stay right here." Robin says as he charges into battle.

"Grrrrrr." Tatakai groans.

BB was the first to attack as he turned into a crab, jumped on Trident's face and made him shoot 5 other Tridents with his fork thing.

Next, Cyborg shoulder tackled 5 of them at once then joined Starfire in blasting them away.

"This is pure torture. I don't even know why Robin had me come." Tatakai thinks in his head as he watches the battle.

"AAAA!" Robin throws a disc, Raven charges it with her magic and it takes out at least half of them.

Some of them get up and see Tatakai by himself.

"Hey you! Why aren't you fighting?" Trident asked.

"Well masked mastermind here says I'm on fighting probation." Tatakai says.

"Is that right huh?" Trident says with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Since you do not fight then you must bow down to my perfection." Trident says as 4 of his clones approach him.

"Bow down young one. NOW!"

Tatakai flips the bird at Trident after he said.

"You will bow down or be destroyed. It's your choice." Trident says as one grabs Tatakai from behind.

"Hey what's the big idea? Let me go!" Tatakai struggles.

More of the Trident clones gang up on Tatakai and tussle him to the ground.

"Leave my little gyland'r ALONE!" Starfire screams in anger and charges toward them.

Punch! Punch! Slam! Thump! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire screams as she defeats the whole gang with a series of attacks. The Tridents now retreat back into the ocean. As Starfire's heavy breathing calms down.

"Are you ok little gyland'r?" Starfire tries to help Tatakai up but

"Grrrrrrr… Dayum!" Tatakai snatches away in anger and throws a rock at the abandoned lemonade stand which destroys it. Tatakai now flies away and heads back to the tower leaving Starfire puzzled.

**Titans Tower **

Starfire was still in shock and Tatakai stormed to the back of his room on solitude.

"TATAKAI!" She screamed while following him all the way to the back.

Tatakai is in the back of his room seething.

"The tall girl saved me as if I were a helpless baby. All I can think about is fighting, fighting, fighting!" Tatakai thinks in his head.

Starfire knocks on his door.

"Who is it!" Tatakai screams.

"Starfire." She responds.

"Go away!" He yells.

"Little gyland'r please!"

Tatakai storms toward the door very annoyed.

"What's with you? I've done nothing to you, but you continue to harass and curse me out like you do Beast Boy whenever he plays pranks on you. What do you want from me?" Tatakai asks.

"Cursing you out? I do not understand." Starfire says.

"Aww come one. I know that this 'gyland'r' or whatever is a bad word on your planet. A insult!"

"Tatakai no. Little gyland'r simply means 'little brother' in the English language of Earth. You are like a little brother to me. And I am your big sister."

"Little brother huh? Big sister?! Get away from me!" Tatakai screams. Tatakai, without even shutting his door, now heads over to his bed and throws himself on it.

"I do not understand. I show you nothing but affection and care, but you still treat me badly. What is wrong? Do you hate me?" Starfire asks while walking into his room.

"*sigh* No Starfire. I do not hate you. It's just that... I do not like the whole 'big sister' idea. My sister never showed me any affection. As much as I tried to show her some, she would attack me for no reason at all. She would literally beat my lungs into I coughed up a blood pool. I was only 2 years old even though I tried to fight back, I was powerless to stop her."

Next thing Tatakai knows, Starfire is sitting on his bed, touching his arm. Her touch made him feel so warm inside. It could not be described. It was something he never felt before.

"oooo. ooooo." Tatakai is frozen as he never felt anything like this in his life.

"Tatakai." Starfire whispers.

"I care so much about you. You are my little gyland'r. I promise to always protect you."

" But Starfire. I've never had this kind of affection. My stepdad loved me more than his own son but he still didn't show any affection like this. This is too... This is too..."

Tatakai's vision blurs as he fights back his tears.

"Tatakai. No. Robin said no fighting. That includes in your emotions. So just let it out." Starfire says.

Tatakai looks up at Starfire and the two are looking each other in the eyes. Tears fill his face up and drip on the bed while he still gazes in her sincere eyes.

"Tatakai I will never harm you. I will never attack you for no reason. I promise to always look after and protect you. You are my priceless gem. Even if you did hate me. I will still be here for you." More tears drips for Tatakai's eyes and Starfire wraps her arms around Tatakai and lightly pats his back.

"It's ok. Little Gyland'r. It's ok." She says.


	4. Movie day

Tatakai's tears slowly fade him into his 2 o'clock nap. Starfire pulls his shoes off, puts a thin layer of cover on top of him and kisses him on the forehead. She then leaves the room and goes into the living room with the others. Screams from a horror movie leave the living room. Starfire, with eyes eyes lit green with anger, leave the room and heads for the living room.

"Raven you Glorfnark! HOW COULD YOU!" Starfire screams.

The other Titans' faces light up and sweats as they never heard Starfire this loud.

"What did this Glorfnark do Star?" Raven asks.

"It was a long time ago Raven, but you know what you did."

Raven nods her head.

"You promised me that you would watch Jeepers Creepers with ME! But you clearly have started it without me." Starfire says.

"Star. It's just the trailers." BB says.

"Yea. The movie hasn't even started yet." Cyborg adds.

"Oops. Sorry Raven." Starfire says with a blush and a smile.

"It's movie night Star. And we are playing a rock, paper, scissors tournament to see what genre to pick. Raven won and picked horror. So she picked Jeepers Creepers. After Jeepers Creepers goes off. We will have another tournament to see what the next will be. And I know that I'm going to..." Robin says.

"Shhhhhh! Dude the movies starting!" BB says.

The movie starts with the two siblings driving down the road. The Titans watch and get very deep into the movie.

**Two hours later**

Tatakai wakes up from one of the best naps he ever had.

He walks into the living room, and he sees that the others are talking about Jeepers Creepers.

"Dude that was the creepiest movie I've ever seen." BB says.

"Yea man. They shoulda listened to the old woman!" Cyborg says.

"I don't care. If I was that police captain. That Creeper guy would have been toast!" Robin says.

"I... Doubt it." Raven adds.

"Oh yes he would. The S.W.A.T. team would have been dispatched MUCH sooner." He responds.

"LITTLE GYLAND'R YOU'RE UP!" Starfire says with great joy. The other Titans turn their attention to him.

"Tat!" BB welcomes.

"Wassup my man!" Cyborg says.

"Sit down friend." Starfire say. She now grabs Tatakai to the couch and they tell him what they were up to.

"It's movie day Tat. And we're playing rock, paper scissors to see what type of movie to watch." BB says.

"Is that right huh? Then let's get started." Tatakai says.

"Ok Titans. Raven's the defending champ so she'll go last. First it's you and Beast Boy Tat. One your Mark get set go!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Shoot!" They say.

BB is distraught in the sight as Tatakai beats him with rock.

"Cyborg! Starfire! You're up!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Shoot!" They scream.

"Awww man!" Cyborg screams.

"Ahaha!" Starfire says in victory after she beats him with scissors.

"Now it's you and me Tatakai!" Robin says.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"

Robin's hair turns into a black fire because once again Tatakai wins with rock.

"That leaves you and Starfire, Tatakai." Robin says.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"

Starfire beats Tatakai by covering up his rock.

"Aww man. If she wins we gone watch one of them disgusting love movies." Tatakai says.

"Don't jump the guns yet Tatakai. She still hasn't faced Raven." Robin says.

"It's mono on mono." BB says.

The two stare off. Raven has a menacing look on her face like she know she has it in the bag.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"

Starfire beats Raven with scissors.

"Whoooaaa!" The other Titans scream.

"You lose Raven. How does it feel!" BB says.

"Whatever." Raven says.

"Oh great a love story!" Tatakai grumbles.

"Sorry little gyland'r." Starfire says.

"Hey I promise to tell you a war story from my home later tonight." Starfire whispers to Tatakai.

"Ok. Really?" Tatakai says.

"Yes." She responds.

"Ok Star. You won. So what do we watch?" Robin asks.

"We shall watch a romance movie, but I shall let Tatakai pick it." Starfire says.

Tatakai gets up and looks in the giant box of romance movies.

"Remember Tat, it must be a romance movie." Robin reminds.

"Yea! Yea! Geez. It's like picking out your own switch from the tree then getting beat by my momma with it." Tatakai says.

Tatakai grabs a movie.

"This one." He says.

"What's the name of that?" Cyborg asks.

"True Romance." Tatakai says.

"It can't get more romantic than True Romance." Robin says.

They pop the flick in. In the beginning, Starfire is elated with all the happy music.

**After True Romance was over**

ALL the Titans look dumbfounded.

"Dude. That was probably the most VIOLENT romance movie I've ever seen." BB says.

"Agreed." Raven says.

"That was the BEST romance movie I've ever seen." Tatakai says.

"Well at least Clearance survived and they lived happily ever after at the end." Starfire said.

"Well it's time for the next tournament!" Robin screams.

Cyborg wins.

"Booyah! I stumped you chumps!" He says.

"My Sci-Fi movie shall be(rambling through the stack)... Crocodile."

**After watching Crocodile**

"Well most of those people were so STUPID. I'm glad they got ate up!" Tatakai says.

"Agreed." Raven says.

"Tatakai. Raven. How mean!" Starfire screams at them.

"Well Star. There most lying. How were they going to kill that giant Crocodile with no weapons while he was on the croc's back!"

"Yea. And he's all like 'come on you guys kill it!' Dude you got crocomunched yo!" BB says.

"Hahaha" They all laugh.

"Ok. Titans. tourna..."

"Dude. We know. tournament." BB cuts off.

This time Raven regains her throne.

"We shall watch...The Texas(pause) Chainsaw Massacre." Raven says with the camera zooming in on her menacingly.

"Wow. Sounds creepy." Starfire says.

"Yea. And gruesome." BB says while shaking up.

"I bet it's not THAT bad." Robin says.

**After watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre **

BB's head is under the pillow. Cyborg's CPU is malfunctioned. Starfire can barely talk from all the screaming she did. Starfire even covered Tatakai's eyes at some parts of the movie. Robin is sucking is thumb. Robin is sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth.

"Duuuuuuuude!" BB says.

"Man that girl gone have some problems later on in life." Cyborg says.

"Once again. Agreed!" Raven responds.

"And I felt so bad for the fat wheelchair guy. He was totally defenseless. Too bad I couldn't see most of it though because Star kept COVERING MY EYES!" Tatakai interjects.

"Oops Sorry." Starfire says with the smiling blush again.

"Well Tatakai. That does it. Your fighting probation is over. The two days are up." Robin says.

Tatakai's face lights up! His smile could make Satan cry tears of joy. He stretches and prepares for his workout.

"I bet you're going to put that sword of your's to work now huh?" Robin asks.

"Nope. I do think I'll be doing any slicing for a WHILE after watching that man!"

"I can definately understand." Robin adds.

Without saying goodbye. Tatakai storms for his room and goes to work.

**Tatakai's room**

"Acha! HUH! HUH! OWWWW!" Tatakai was shadow sparring. Then he hits the weights by sparring with 1000lbs on each of his limbs.

After the workout is over, he goes into the shower. Comes out with his white baggy pajamas and his wife beater on. His necklace is roaming around freely. He now prepares for a small post-shower spar.

ALL OF A SUDDEN! his light bulb goes out and he is in the dark. Tatakai's heart races. He sweats very hard, grabs his sword and runs into the kitchen.

He ransacks it and realizes.

"There are NO more bulbs!" Tatakai screams.

Tatakai breathes heavier and heavier. He sweats just as bad as he was doing the workout.

Tatakai powers up and runs towards Starfire's room.

**Starfire's room**

He knocks on her door with hesitation. He can barely talk. Even in his head.

"Th... this... i... sss. so... c.c.. ...dly.. I... won..der.. what. Va..."

Starfire opens the door before he could finish.

"Little gyland'r what's wrong?"

Tatakai cannot talk.

"Tell me."

He still doesn't talk.

She rubs his face and the sweat fills her hand up.

She feels the vibration of his chest with even touching it. She touches it anyway though.

"Little gyland'r your chest feels like a vibrating gurk beetle!"

"It's nothing. I just came for... um."

Lighting strikes outside and knocks out the power in the tower.

The lights are completely out.

Tatakai's breathing increases like it did in the kitchen.

He tries to hide it from Starfire, but to no avail.

"You are afraid of the dark?" Starfire asks.

Tatakai shakes his head in agreement.

"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me. And as long as I am here nothing will happen to you." Starfire says. Starfire now takes the sword off his back with one arm. Then she puts it on her counter.

"Cool. So what about them war stories huh? I could use a little action in my mind." Tatakai says.

"Sure little gyland'r come in."

Starfire notices the necklace around Tatakai's neck.

"I never have seen you necklace before gyland'r."

"Yea. My daddy put it around my neck when I was a baby."

Starfire touches it and takes a closer look at it.

"What does it mean?" She asks.

"Well he never had the chance to tell me. But my stepdad said it means wrath or something."

"Ohh." She responds.

Starfire lies Tatakai down in her small bed, under the covers, and wraps her arms around him. She then uses her hand to show some light from the book she has.

"There was once a great king. His name was..."

**Back in the hallway**

BB decided to go into the kitchen for a tofu snack. He now walks back to his room.

"There's nothing like late night tofu!" He says to himself out loud.

"And the Glarknark was attacked by the soldiers..."

"Huh?" BB hears Starfire talking in her room. He decides to go investigate.

"Uhhh. Star?" BB peeks in a sees that Tatakai being read bed night stories and has an alien teddy bear in his hand.

"And then the battle waged for..." Starfire notices that Tatakai is now sleep. She kisses him on his forehead and says "Good night little gyland'r. I love you!"

She now wraps her arms around Tatakai and falls asleep herself.

BB's eyes lighten in lighting shock.

"Duuuuuuuude! No way!"


End file.
